Rock on
by Flyher
Summary: Ouh meine erste FF hier. Ich hof sie gefällt jemanden. es is ne AU. . Sollte eigentlich komisch sein. Seht selbst....


_Titel: Rock on _

_Teil: 1/?_

_Serie: Naruto_

_Autor: Flyher_

_Email: _

_Genre: AU, lemon (v.v Ich versuchs, versprechen tu ich nix), com....... vielleicht kommt noch was dazu..... _

_Pairing: Naru/Gaara (geplant); Neji/Kanku (geplant); Kaka/Iru (vorhanden); Kiba/Shika (geplant); Haku/Zabu (mehr oder weniger vorhanden); und öhm, Sasu/Lee o.O (geplant???)...... v.f.m. _

_Warnung: Mein kranker Humor, meine kranken Ideen, meiner Sadi-Seite........ ach ja, is Yaoi, wer´s nicht mag, WEG HIER! Ihr sollt´s nicht lesen wenn ihr so was nicht mögt. Sorry falls ich unhöflich klinge._

_Disclaimer: Alle Charas gehören Masashi Kishimoto, Ich bin nur ein unbedeutender Wurm der seine Scherze mit den Charas treibt und sie ein bisschen an den Rande des Wahnsinns bringt. Die Idee gehört mir und ich verdien nix gar nü nix damit..... T.T_

_Comment: _

_Ein Naruto als Autor._

_Ein besessener Neji._

_Ein von Liebeskummer gequälter Kiba._

_Kankuro als ein, ähm sagen wir mal, ganz spezielles Model._

_Und ein Gaara der sich ein Gürteltier als Haustier hält und nebenbei Drummer in einer Band ist._

_Sind neben meiner Wenigkeit nur ein paar meiner kranken Ideen, wer sich davon nicht abschrecken lässt, viel spaß beim lesen ._

_Gaara: "Is die Welt nicht schön?" ---- reden_

_Naruto: /ich hasse es wenn er gesoffen hat...../ ---- denken_

_(Nicht nur du......) ---- meine stumpfsinnigen Kommentare_

**_Einzug_**

Es war einer dieser Tage an denen man auf den Wecker schauen sollte, ihn mit einem Schlag in die ewigen Jagdgründe schicken sollte um sich dann umzudrehen und weiterzuschlafen. Soviel war Naruto schon klar als er aufwachte und feststellen musste das er schon wieder nicht wusste mit wem er geschlafen hatte. Wenn er es genau nahm hätte er gar nicht bemerkt wenn da nicht eine Visitenkarte an seinem Spiegel geklebt hätte wo in knallpinker verschlungener Schrift drüberstand: Die Nacht war toll. Ruf doch mal wieder an. Der Blonde hatte die Karte danach sofort entsorgt.

_Naruto Uzumaki, 19 Jahre alt, Vollwaise und erfolgreicher Schriftsteller mit einem Tierfimmel._

Warum tat er sich das noch mal an? Ach ja....... sein ach so toller Manager hatte ihm ja ein Interview untergejubelt. Von wegen Image und so. Naruto konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln und dann ausgerechnet mit Rock Lee, der verdreht doch jedem das Wort im Mund. Außerdem hatte Naruto eh keine Zeit, der Abgabetermin für das Manuskript stand schon kurz vor der Tür und Naruto war wieder mal im Verzug.

Seufzend machte er sich fertig und schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein, war zwar von Gestern und schmeckte auch dementsprechend aber machte munter. "Hast noch Kaffee?" ertönte eine Stimme hinter Naruto die sich als Kiba entpuppte.

_Kiba Inuzuka, 21 Jahre alt, bester Freund von Naruto, lebt mit ihm in einer Wohnung und geht nie ohne seinen Hund weg._

"In der Kanne ist noch was..... is aber von Gerstern....." nuschelte Naruto und beschäftigte sich wieder mit der Zeitung, ebenfalls von gestern. Draußen polterte es und Leute schrieen sich entnervt an. Die Gegend hier war dreckig. Einfach nur dreckig. Das beste für einen war wenn man sich aus den Angelegenheiten anderer heraus hielt. Es war besser für die Gesundheit, wenn man sich aus allem heraus hielt. Sei es nun ein Überfall, eine Vergewaltigung, oder sonst irgendwas.

Rede nicht mit den Nachbarn, dann kannst du nicht in ihre Geschäfte hereingezogen werden. Verlieb dich nicht, sonst wirst du abhängig. Traue niemanden, denn dir wird auch niemand trauen. Gerechtigkeit und Wahrheit, das sind nur Wörter die heutzutage nichts mehr bedeuten. Sei dein eigener Herr, denn Freiheit ist kostbar. Das wurde Naruto schon als Kind eingeprägt, aber eigentlich war das nicht nötig, die anderen Kinder mieden ihn. Naruto kannte den Grund nicht bis er von seinem Lehrer verprügelt wurde und der ihn als Monster bezeichnete.

Sein Bruder wollte ihm nicht sagen was es damit auf sich hatte, nur das es etwas mit einer Legende und einem Neunschwänzigen Fuchs zu tun hätte.

_Iruka Uzumaki, 25 Jahre alt, er ist Naruto´s älterer Bruder und hat ihn aufgezogen._

Das Rauschen der Autos draußen wurde durch das schrille Ringeln der Klingel unterbrochen. Naruto atmete noch einmal tief durch bevor er zur Tür schlurfte und einen hyperaktiven Rock Lee hereinließ. Es knipste und blitzte kaum das Lee im Raum war. Kiba lies seinen Kopf in seine Cornflakesschüssel sinken und begann leise vor sich hin zu schnarchen. Die Nacht war wohl doch etwas zu lang gewesen. Akamaru, Kiba´s weißer Hund der nie von seiner Seite weichte, hüpfte kläffend um Lee herum und versuchte ihn immer wieder ins Bein zu beißen. (Akamaru Leckerli geb Guter Hund. )

_Rock Lee, 19 Jahre alt, Journalist im größten Klatschblatt in ganz Konoha, seine Frisur gehört verboten._

"Is ja alles recht grün hier." säuselte der Schwarzhaarige während er sicher jeden noch so kleinen Kaffeefleck ablichtete. Man musste Lee zustimmen die Wohnung war wirklich grün. Vielleicht lag es ja an der grauen Stadt dass der Blonde die Wohnung über und über mit Pflanzen vollstellte die er fand, züchtete, kaufte oder geschenkt bekam.

Außer den Pflanzen, Naruto, Kiba und Akamaru bevölkerten noch drei Chinchillas (der eine heißt Chin, der zweite Chil und der dritte La ), eine Schildkröte (Nemar, wer herausfindet warum ich sie so genannt habe bekommt nen Keks von mir), eine Ratte (Toffee) und ein kleiner Fuchs (Kizu) die Wohnung.

"Also, Uzumaki Naruto, die wichtigste Frage zuerst, warum geht es in ihren neuen Buch?" fragte Lee während er sein Tonband einschaltete und es unruhig zwischen den Händen hin und hergleiten lies. °Hat der etwa auch Angst vor mir? Gott was hab ich getan das du mich so hasst?!°

"Es geht um eine verzweifelte Liebe in der sich der Partner nicht sicher ist ob der andere ihn nicht nur ausnutzt und von Selbstzweifeln zerfressen wird. Kurz und knapp, Liebe, Schmerz und Tod." ratterte Naruto herunter. Lee nicht aus den Augen lassend.

"Ah ja wenn man fragen darf, stirbt der Hauptdarsteller wieder?" "Wie immer." antwortete Naruto kurz und beobachtete Kiba der gerade aufgewacht war und dem FruitLoops in den Haaren klebten. Er sah echt nicht fit aus, hatte sicher wieder die Nacht vor lauter Liebeskummer durchgesoffen, irgendwann wird er noch zum Alkoholiker....... .

"Wenn man mal so fragen darf, in ihren Büchern handelt es ja immer von...... ähm.... nunja..." "Homosexualität." beendete Naruto den Satz. "Und nein ich bin definitiv Hetero." (sich lachend vom Stuhl schmeißt)

Die nächsten 2 Stunden durfte Naruto damit verbringen mit Lee übergründlich über sein Buch und seine Lebensverhältnisse zu diskutieren. Innerlich malte er sich die qualvollsten Todesarten für seinen Manager aus, an den Daumen aufhängen war da eines der harmloseren....... .

Aber dann, dann kam es, das lang ersehnte Ende, dachte Naruto wenigstens...... aber eins zwei Fragen zauberte Lee noch auf dem Weg zur Tür aus seinem Repertoire. "Übrigens, ist ihnen bekannt das Gaara Sabakuno in das Nachbarapartment einzieht?" Naruto musste überlegen. Wer zum Teufel war das noch mal? Er kannte den Namen, nur das Gesicht fehlte. "War mir bis vor zwei Minuten noch nicht geläufig."

"Durch seinen Einzug wird es hier ja ziemlich laut werden, immerhin ist er ja Drummer von "Shining Snow" (Mir is nichts anderes eingefallen, wer nen besseren Namen hat, immer her damit.) Und die Band wird wohl auch hier üben, wird sie das nicht beim schreiben stören?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige noch schnell bevor Naruto ihn rausschmeißen konnte. Doch beim Namen der Band drängte sich Naruto ein Bild auf, Tomatenrote Haare und übertrieben dicke Kajaalränder um den Augen. "Ich hör eh immer Musik beim schreiben da wird's nicht sonderlich stören."

Damit knallte die Tür zu und zerschmetterte Lee die Nase.

Herrlich! Ruhe! Hach....... seufzend lies Naruto sich an einer Wand nieder und kaute auf einer Wurzel rum. Das rote schimmernde Fell von Kizu glänzte im Licht und die Fuchsdame ließ sich in Narutos Schoß nieder. "Na? Is dir der Reporter auch auf die Nerven gegangen?" erkundete sich Naruto bei ihr worauf sie nur fiepte und sich räkelte.

Doch dem Blonden wurde seine Ruhe bald wieder zerstört als Neji herein stürmte und mit einer Zeitung herumwedelte.

_Neji Hyuuga, 19 Jahre alt, guter Freund von Naruto und Manager von "Shining Snow"._

"Naruto hast du schon gelesen wer neben dir einzieht?" schrie er förmlich und die Funken die aus seinen Augen stoben machten einem richtig Angst. "Gaara Sabakuno, eben grade erfahren." Neji schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Um den gehts gar nicht, viel wichtiger, seine Geschwister ziehen mit ein. Was du was das heißt?" °Gleich explodiert er......° "Nein aber du wirst mich sicher gleich aufklären." Neji seufzte laut und lies sich auf die halb zugewucherte Couch fallen.

"Das heißt das Kankuro in die Wohnung direkt nebenan zieht." Naruto verstand immer noch nicht, und das stand ihm im Gesicht. "Guckst du eigentlich noch mal fernsehen oder liest Zeitung?" fragte Neji sarkastisch. "Ach so." Naruto ging ein Licht auf. "Du meinst das (Nicht hauen es war sooooo verlockend, und die Vorstellung erst. sabber) Unterwäschemodel über das die Presse so hergezogen ist weil er sich geoutet hat?" Jetzt war klar wo längs der Hase hoppelte, Neji war scharf auf ihn. "Genau der...... schmacht und als Manager hab ich sogar ein Anrecht darauf Gaara ein paar mal zu belästigen. Vielleicht seh ich ihn ja......." "Reg dich ab Neji, oder geh nach Hause wenn du dir einen runter holen willst." knurrte der Blonde und schlurfte in Richtung Küche um Tee zu machen.

Natürlich war der wieder mal was Auswahl betraf ziemlich beschränkt und Naruto schickte ein Memo an sich das er Kiba in den Arsch treten müsse weil dieser wieder mal keinen Tee gekauft hatte. "Willst du Kamille oder Früchtetee? Wir hätten auch noch Apfeltee...... allerdings stand der hier schon rum bevor Kiba und ich eingezogen sind......."

"Früchtetee wenn´s Recht ist." rief Neji und riss sich wieder zusammen. Selbst vor Freunden sollte man sich nicht so gehen lassen. "Aber Gaara is momentan einfach furchtbar drauf. Der sieht aus als ob er versuchen würde mit seinem Blick die Welt zum explodieren zu bringen. Ich glaub er hat zu wenig Sex......" grübelte Neji vor sich hin während Naruto in der Küche laut loslachte.

"Neji, der Kerl is Drummer, M.U.S.I.K.E.R! Da wird er wohl mir so was kein Problem haben." lachte er während er den Tee in zwei Tassen einschenkte und Neji eine in die Hand drückte.

"Ach weißt du," begann Neji und schlürfte am Tee. "der is furchtbar wählerisch und ein Einzelgänger. Gaara lebt nach dem Igel Prinzip, kommt ihm jemand näher kugelt er sich zusammen und zeigt seine Stacheln." Der blonde hob eine Augenbraue und nippte nun auch am Tee. "So sieht er auch aus.......... scheint sehr einsam......"

"Was meinst du warum ihm seine Geschwister überall hin folgen?!" Naruto zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er is nen Schläger er hat jemanden in den Rollstuhl gebracht so sauer war er...... Na ja aber das ist seine Sache..... ich misch mich da lieber nicht ein....... er is gefährlich auch wenn man's ihm nicht gleich ansieht."

Neji verzog dabei keine Miene, starrte nur auf den Boden seiner Tasse und sah recht nachdenklich aus. So war er immer wenn es um seine Schützlinge ging, aber als Naruto das mal liebevoll als Mutterinstinkt bezeichnete, da hätte der Schwarzhaarige (oder is das dunkel braun? o.O Ich bitte um Berichtigung falls ich falsch liege.) ihn fast gekillt...... .

"Is mein Schützling eigentlich schon eingezogen?" fragte er und Naruto zuckte nur wieder mit den Schultern. Neji seufzte resignierend. "Du solltest mal an die frische Luft........ na ja....... oder besser gesagt raus. Oder fernsehen, außerdem kennst du sicher nicht einen deiner Nachbarn." Naruto rollte mit den Augen. "Die wollen doch eh nichts mit mir zu tun haben. Und mir ist das egal." "Wart mal," unterbrach Neji ihn. "was ist das?" fragte er entgeistert und nun hörte Naruto es auch. Da kratzte was an seiner Tür, kurzerhand ging der Blonde hin und starrte auf das Ding´ das da saß. Ein Gürteltier?!

Endlich war Gaara fertig. Es waren doch mehr Kisten als er gedacht hatte, was auch immer seine Schwester da rein gepackt hatte, es war definitiv zu viel!. Gaara ließ sich auf einen Kakifarbenen Sessel fallen. °Scheiß Tag, Scheiß Jahr, Scheiß Leben!° dachte er sich und nahm seine Text, hatte Haku doch nen Spontaneinfall und der musste natürlich gleich ins Programm. So´n Schrott.

Entnervt tackerte Gaara auf den Lehnen rum und versuchte den Takt hinzukriegen was aber herzlich misslang. Konzentrationslevel= 0,00000001. Gaara besah sich der ganzen Kisten die überall rumstanden und versuchte sie mit seinem Blick dazu zu bringen sich selbst auszuräumen, gelang leider auch nicht. Das waren halt diese Tage an denen..... .

Der Rothaarige nahm den Cutter und begann damit die Kisten zu öffnen. Kochutensilien, DVDs, Plüschtiere (von Temari, bittet dichtet Gaara und Kankuchan so was nicht an), Bücher, Dosen, Gläser, Teller und wie bitte?! "Wer von den beiden.......," murmelte Gaara während er seine hust Entdeckung hust aus der Kiste zog. "hat bitteschön einen Vibrator?!"

Und oh welch Glück, es klingelte an der Tür. Gaara stand auf und ging zur Tür um sie zu öffnen. Zwei Indigo blaue Augen strahlten ihm entgegen und der Besitzer schmunzelte leicht. "Oh ich störe nur kurz, ist das deins?" fragte Naruto und hielt Gaara ein verpennt dreinblickendes Gürteltier unter die Nase. "Sandrock!" knurrte Gaara und Naruto drückte ihm das Gürteltier in den Arm. "Na ja, man sieht sich, und, " er zwinkerte Gaara zu und deutete auf Gaara´s linke Hand. "viel Spaß noch." damit hüpfte er regelrecht zu seiner Wohnungstür und verschwand drinnen. Gaara starrte auf seine Hand und schrie Naruto nach, nachdem er kapiert hatte was Naruto meinte, "Das ist nicht meiner!" doch die Tür des Blonden war längst zu. °Scheiß Tag!° Mit einer, nun noch schlechteren, Laune knallte Gaara die Tür zu und warf (!) Sandrock auf das Sofa. "Und du sagst jetzt gar nichts!" giftete er das wehrlose Tier an.

Der Rothaarige ging zu seinem Heiligtum, seinem Schlagzeug, und hämmerte drauf rum. Frustabbau ist alles.

Als es dunkel war hatte sich seine Laune zunehmend verschlechtert, wer ahnt schon das man von der Pizza erst die Folie abnehmen muss bevor man sie in den Ofen tut? Gaara war eine Niete im Kochen, keiner außer ihm schaffte es Fertiggerichte so zu verkochen, aber trug er Kleider? War er weiblich? Nein! Wozu sollten Männer kochen können?! Außer vielleicht um nicht zu verhungern wenn die Freundin nicht da ist, oder man wieder erwarten schwul wird und der Freund auch nicht kochen kann, aber daran dachte Gaara lieber erst gar nicht. (Ich seh schon, Gaara und Naruto werden sich nur von verbrannter Pizza und Fertigsuppen ernähren -.-)

Temari saß im Wohnzimmer und sah sich irgendeine Schnulze an, wie hieß der Film noch mal? Titanic? War ja auch egal. Und zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag klingelte es an der Tür. "Kankuro! Mach mal die Tür auf!" rief er und hämmerte weiter auf sein Schlagzeug ein. "Der duscht." rief Temari ihm zu und Gaara verdrehte die Augen. "Dann halt du!" Es klingelte wieder und als Temari die Tür öffnete kam Neji herein und in seinen Armen ein Stapel Blätter die sicher nichts anderes als Arbeit bedeuten konnte. "Hallo Gaara, Haku hat noch ein paar´ Änderungen vorgenommen."

Just in diesem Moment ging die Badtür auf, Kankuro, mit nicht mehr als einem Handtuch bekleidet, kam heraus, Neji sah ihn und viel in Gaara´s Arme, ohnmächtig. °Was für´n scheiß Tag!°

Tbc...........

Gaara: =.= Was hab ich verbrochen? Wieso bin ich so OOC?!

Flyher: Ich find ich hab dich toll getroffen.

Kanku: Was soll bitte ICH sagen?!

Flyher: Hahahahaha....... im Panzerglaskäfig verschwind Ach weißt du.......... es war zuuuuu verlockend. sabber

Kanku: Will jemand sein Leben mit mir tauschen?

Flyher: Hier wird nix getauscht und jetzt Schluss!

Wenn ihr ganz ganz doll lieb wärt würdet ihr mir jetzt ein Kommi geben und mich damit ganz doll glücklich machen, konstruktive Kritik und sinnvolle (oder auch weniger, ich kann alles verwenden XD) Vorschläge und Verbesserungen nehme ich auch gerne an. Und falls mir jemand sagen kann ob Neji´s Haare jetzt schwarz oder braun sind dann ist mein Tag perfekt. (Bandnamen sind auch erwünscht. ) Aber ich will ja nicht betteln.

Herzchen und Küsschen

eure Flyher


End file.
